El muffin tuvo la culpa
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Sadiq ha decidido que una tarde lluviosa en el Starbucks es bastante agradable, pero ésta se vuelve una lenta agonía cuando el ruso decide que le apetece compañía.


**Sabes que te lo debía, bueno...también es que eres mi ruso favorito y por ende un regalito para que no me estampes la tubería en la cara nunca viene mal. **  
**Yo también te quiero, nótese la ironía.**

**Sadiq  
**

* * *

-Un Frapuccino y un muffin de chocolate, por favor.

Había decidido de antemano que aquel era día de tomarse algo caliente mientras veía llover a mares desde la ventana de cualquier Starbucks del centro.

Cierto era que Sadiq no solía frecuentar las cafeterías y los días lluviosos prefería mil veces enterrarse bajo un par de mantas y pasar las horas acurrucado en el sofá, pero no había nada de interés en la televisión y por desgracia había devorado con avidez la mayor parte de los libros que poseía.

Además que quería salir y llenarse los pulmones de un poco de aire fresco aprovechando la humedad del ambiente.

Tomó entre las manos el vaso y recibió gustoso el calor que éste emitía.  
Apenas sentía los dedos.

Estaba tan ensimismado devorando con los ojos el bizcocho mientras se abrazaba al café que no notó la presencia del joven que se había acercado a su mesa.

-¿Bebiendo eso? ¡Qué blando eres, da! –exclamó con acento ruso.

El turco abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no fue capaz siquiera de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, se había quedado paralizado.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Está bueno…el café, me refiero al café –comentó sin mirarle aún a la cara y con un deje de vacilación en sus palabras.

Levantó el vaso hasta sus labios y le dio un corto sorbo el cual le achicharró la boca entera, intentó fingir que estaba bien pero la separación tan brusca y el chasqueo con la lengua no dió a entender eso.

Para colmo en el trayecto a la mesa había derramado unas gotas del líquido sobre su camisa. Hoy no era su día.

El ruso se sentó frente a él y tomó el muffin entre las manos con intención de darle un bocado aprovechando que Sadiq andaba entretenido intentando quitar las manchas de su ropa con una servilleta.

-No toques eso, Ivan –le dijo cuando se acomodó en la silla, volviendo a su posición.

-Es mío, da.

El turco chasqueó la lengua, en señal de desaprobación.

-En sí tú eres mío –dio el mordisco, indiferente de las palabras de Sadiq.

Éste no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. Carraspeó.

-Vale, puedes comértelo…

Ivan se limpió los labios con una pasada del pulgar y después quitó el chocolate de éste lamiéndolo con lentitud, casi podría decirse que con picardía.

Adnan deseó que aquel maldito ruso no fuese tan deseable.

Tenía ganas de devorarlo, allí, frente a todo el mundo, sobre la mesa donde ambos se encontraban en ese momento sentados.

Y lo malo de aquello era que la idea de tomarlo se le había pasado por la cabeza y había tenido consecuencias físicas en su persona.

Aquella erección, si Braginski seguía frente a él, iba a ser imposible de paliar.  
Necesitaba salir de allí.  
Pero no quería hacerlo con aquel bulto en los pantalones, además que seguramente el ruso no le dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

Necesitaba un milagro si quería escapar con algo de dignidad por la puerta de aquel Starbucks.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sadiq? ¿Te ha comido la lengua…el gato? –preguntó con cierto retintín.

-N-no es eso, descuida.

El marrón en sus ojos no hacía más que viajar de un lado para otro del local, quizá en busca de alguna salida o simplemente por evitar la penetrante mirada violácea de su acompañante, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba devorando el último trozo del dulce.

Lo introdujo en su boca con dos de sus dedos y después lamió éstos, tentando al turco a agarrarle de la bufanda para acercar sus labios y probar del muffin por propia mano, o lengua mejor dicho.

Le asaltaban los calores, no podía evitarlo.  
Maldijo una y mil veces a Ivan para sus adentros.

Por desgracia para él, el envoltorio del muffin voló al suelo y Braginski se ofreció a recogerlo, agachándose bajo la mesa.

Le iba a ver. Le vería.  
Sabía que el ruso era tan pervertido que le echaría un vistazo a su entrepierna en lo que tomaba aquello del suelo.

Para cuando quiso hacer algo, Ivan ya se encontraba agachado, con la cabeza por lo bajo.  
Sadiq no pudo evitar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo, al menos la que no se encontraba únicamente en aquella zona de su anatomía, se arremolinara en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, vaya…veo que estás contento de verme ¿Da? –murmuró por lo bajo, el turco juntó las rodillas intentando por todos los medios que el ruso dejara de mirarle.

-T-tengo que irme…debería…

Adnan se levantó y como una exhalación se dirigió hacia el baño, dejando a Ivan allí sentado.  
Pero éste no se había cansado aún de jugar con él, quería más y no iba a permitir que se escapara de sus garras.

* * *

-Se que estás ahí, ábreme o echaré la puerta abajo, da –susurró Ivan tras golpear la puerta de uno de los lavabos.

-¿P-por qué debería abrirte?

-Porque de no abrirme el primer hombre que venga va a pensar muy mal si me ve dando golpes a la puerta gimiendo tu nombre ¿Da? –le murmuró por el hueco de la puerta.

Sadiq vaciló por un momento pero finalmente desbloqueó el pestillo e inmediatamente al escucharlo, Braginski empujó la puerta y se metió con él.

No le dejó tiempo para emitir palabra, siquiera para sorprenderse, tomó sus labios nada más pasar y le empujó contra el retrete hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

El ruso quería jugar duro, nunca mejor dicho.

Con brusquedad comenzó a desnudar a Sadiq el cual aún no creía lo que estaba pasando y seguía perdido en el beso, intentando seguir el ritmo de Ivan, que parecía descontrolado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta tanto su abrigo como su camisa habían sido desabrochados y los ojos violáceos de Braginski repasaban su torso desnudo relamiéndose mientras.

Aprovechando que había bajado sus defensas, Sadiq lo tomó por las muñecas y tiró de él, acercándoselo hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Ivan sonreía con malicia, le satisfacía aquello, no podía negarlo, pero el estar bajo las manos del turco no le agradaba en demasía.Él era quien debía llevar las riendas del juego.

Sadiq no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido cuando el ruso movió las caderas en busca del contacto entre ambos.

-¿T-te alegras tu ahora de verme a mí, Ivan? –preguntó el turco con dificultad, pues era difícil emitir palabra con la lengua de Braginski recorriéndole el cuello.

-Mmm…-es lo único que el ruso emitió como respuesta.

Cuando ambos se disfrutaban el uno del otro entre mordiscos y besos, sin pasar a mayores todavía aunque Ivan instara a ello una y otra vez, alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Está ocupado? –preguntó una voz.

Sadiq no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante la situación, el ruso solo sonrió.

-¡S-sí! –exclamó Adnan.

Ambos esperaron en silencio hasta que la persona que les había llamado la atención se metió en uno de los baños, no había nadie en el aseo por lo que decidieron salir a pesar de mantener aún la molesta erección bajo sus pantalones.

Sadiq se abrochó la camisa mientras Ivan se atusaba frente al espejo.

-Vamos a tener que correr hasta la mesa para pasar desapercibidos…-suspiró- otra carrera.

Braginski se acercó a él y besó sus labios, con lentitud, con suavidad, muy diferente a como antes, preso del ansia y la lujuria, lo había hecho.

-¿Quieres un muffin, da? –le cuestionó susurrándoselo en los labios, provocando en Adnan un escalofrío que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué debería aceptarlo, Ivan? –preguntó con vacilación el turco.

-Debo recargarte las energías para seguir jugando en tu apartamento ¿Da?

Sin cortarse un pelo acarició el bulto de Sadiq sobre su pantalón y salió del baño en dirección a la mesa que minutos antes habían compartido.

En ese momento, Adnan deseó que aquel maldito ruso no fuese tan deseable.


End file.
